Problem: Luis is 14 years older than Stephanie. Luis and Stephanie first met 3 years ago. Seven years ago, Luis was 3 times older than Stephanie. How old is Luis now?
We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Luis and Stephanie. Let Luis's current age be $l$ and Stephanie's current age be $s$ The information in the first sentence can be expressed in the following equation: $l = s + 14$ Seven years ago, Luis was $l - 7$ years old, and Stephanie was $s - 7$ years old. The information in the second sentence can be expressed in the following equation: $l - 7 = 3(s - 7)$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. Because we are looking for $l$ , it might be easiest to solve our first equation for $s$ and substitute it into our second equation. Solving our first equation for $s$ , we get: $s = l - 14$ . Substituting this into our second equation, we get the equation: $l - 7 = 3($ $(l - 14)$ $ -$ $ 7)$ which combines the information about $l$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $l - 7 = 3l - 63$ Solving for $l$ , we get: $2 l = 56$ $l = 28$.